


When You Weren't There

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: The one time you’re not in your office is the one time Joel happens to stumble in.





	

“Hey, have you seen Y/N anywhere?” Joel asked Adam, leaning over in his chair to look at his friend.

Adam shook his head, sending Joel a quizzical look. “Why would I know where your lady love is when I’ve literally been sitting with you all day?”

Joel let out an offended gasp, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at Adam. “Okay, she’s not my lady love. She probably doesn’t even know I exist.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Dude, you make it a point to say hi to her at least twice a day, not to mention you’re her boss. I doubt she doesn’t know you exist.”

The older man narrowed his eyes at Adam, standing up from his chair and shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “I don’t need this abuse.” He announced.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked, mildly amused.

“I haven’t said hi to her yet today!” Joel called back, already on his way to your office. As soon as he reached the door, he knocked lightly. “Y/N?”

The door creaked open, and he peeked in to see that you weren’t at your desk like you usually were. With a shrug, he decided he would look for you, until your computer screen caught his eye. Intrigued, he looked behind him for anybody who might catch him, and stepped closer into your office to read what was on your screen.

What was supposed to be just a quick peek turned into fifteen minutes scrolling through your word doc with wide eyes. Joel wasn’t sure what he expected from you, one of both RvB and RWBY’s main writers, but your writing was phenomenal. He had to stop reading every few paragraphs to digest what he’d read, and then pause again to wonder why you weren’t a Times best seller.

He didn’t even notice you walk in, but maybe that was because you only took a few steps into your office and froze, your eyes wide and your heart sinking into your stomach. Joel, of all people, had found your work. Joel, the man you fell in love with at first sight, had found the one piece of writing you had never meant for anybody to see.

“Oh my god, Y/N, I love you.” Joel muttered, still unaware of your presence in your office.

You swallowed the lump in your throat and grinned widely. “I love you too, Joel.”

 

__

 

Four years later, reading the Times Best Seller list and noticing your third book was at number one for the twelfth week in a row, holding onto Joel’s hand and smiling as your wedding rings touched, you couldn’t help but be glad that he had stumbled into your office one day while you were out.


End file.
